


Six for Sato

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami's been having a hard time putting thoughts of Republic City behind her. Visiting the Southern Water Tribe's annual warrior competition was just the thing, especially when she decided to sponsor one of the teams to help them out. But Sato sponsorship doesn't come easy, and the team has to prove themselves to Asami first...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six for Sato

Six for Sato  
-By Drace Domino

The annual Southern Water Tribe’s warrior competition was just the thing Asami needed to take her mind off of Republic City. In the past few weeks, she had a rough go of things. Her father incarcerated, Mako breaking her heart, there was seemingly no end to the hardships she was facing back home. With Future Industries counting on its new owner to lead it into success and profit, the pressure was on and Asami simply wasn’t up to the task just yet. She needed to relax, and she needed, desperately, to unwind.

She had followed Korro back home to witness the warrior competition; a large sporting event that brought people from all the Southern tribes to compete in various forms of controlled combat. Waterbending competitions, swordplay, even simple wrestling as even the smallest tribes were free to send their best warriors to compete. The reward was little more than prestige for the village that won, but in the name of good sportsmanship and friendly competition it brought hundreds of people from the Southern tribes into one place. After just an evening in Korra’s hometown watching all the pageantry and promotion for the event, Asami was rather excited to witness such a spectacle.

The day of the event, Asami had taken to the merchant stalls of the Southern Water Tribe, spending some of her coins to outfit herself properly for the cold weather. A thick blue parka with a remarkably soft fur trim gripped her body by midday; along with a blue skirt that went to her calves, designed to keep the wind away from her legs. Even still, her legs required the protection of ultra-thick stockings, which Asami noted had the same delightfully snug feel as her typical nylons, yet protected her remarkably well against the elements. By the time the tournament was beginning, Asami would have looked just like any other member of the Water Tribe, save for her pale skin or beautifully styled black hair hidden underneath the hood of her parka.

Sparing no expense, the heir of Future Industries sat in some of the finest seats for the tournament, and she lost herself in the spectacle. Korra was mostly busy with special ceremonies during the event, leaving Asami to herself in her box seat, which suited the young woman just fine. A bit of time to herself to cheer as loud as she desired, to eat as much as the special Water Tribe cuisine as she wanted, and of course, to enjoy some of the sights.

Specifically, the sights of some of the competitors. The men of the Water Tribe were a strong and muscular sort; and during their matches they took to shirtlessness as readily as they did to the ceremonial braids in their hair. Asami watched with excitement as the bronzed behemoths wrestled each other for dominance, clashed in sweaty, sword-driven combat, or elegantly manipulated the water itself to their every whim. The competition ran the gamut between muscular men in their forties with handsome features and soulful eyes to fresh, young recruits that had lean, athletic builds and delightfully charming faces. By the dozens they came out to compete, and more than a few times Asami found herself imagining that they were competing just for her. Who needed Mako, when she had a hundred handsome Water Tribe boys doing battle for her amusement?

The Sato heir closed her parka around herself, pulling her hood a bit tighter across her head as the chill of the air ran through her. A warm cup of tea rested in her hands while she sat; one leg crossed over the other and a tiny blanket laying over her lap. She watched them as if she were a woman twice her age; a sophisticated grace to her motions as she let her eyes dance over their gorgeous frames. Men back in Republic City never looked like these warriors did, that was for sure.

By the middle of the tournament, Asami had decided that she wanted some for herself. At that point, she watched the matches not only as a lonely, hurt young woman looking for something enjoyable, but as a shrewd businesswoman on the search for an investment. She found it near the very end, during the finals of the six man tournament matches. Six on six combat between representatives of different tribes, only bare handed combat and waterbending allowed. Each of the matches were a delight to watch, the men throwing themselves at each other with precision and teamwork. Eventually, Asami had found a team that she had chosen as her favorites; the Penguinseals.

They were a group of strapping young men from one of the smaller tribes, and that was apparent by their attire. Old uniforms on young bodies didn’t mean much, though, since they all clearly came to make their tiny tribe proud. They fought and scrapped their way to the final four teams, and the announcer was always certain to remind the crowd that it was the first time the Penguinseals had gotten so far. They fought spectacular in their final match, each of them working in unison, but ultimately they fell to claim the fourth place slot. Their dreams were squashed, coming in short of a third place medal, but they had won something far more valuable than a medal.

They had caught Asami Sato’s eye.

It was after all of the ceremonies had ended that Asami made her way into the Penguinseals locker room; built into the large structure that supported all of the tournament matches. She walked alone, her parka discarded for her more traditional garb. A suit of black and red that firmly clung her elegant frame, her hair combed down to be as stylish and graceful as ever. Her eyes were smouldering and intense, lined with mysterious makeup and her lips were marked with ruby red color. The only piece of Water Tribe clothing she had retained were the extra thick stockings; partly for their warmth and partly because she enjoyed how they made her legs look dark and sleek.

By the time she entered the Penguinseals locker room, the six-man team was still getting finished cleaning up after their matches. Three of them were in various states of undress, while a fourth was in the shower and two sat on a bench, mostly dressed. All of them reacted with shock as Asami stepped into the room, moving with confidence and authority as she brought herself into their line of sight.

“Good evening, gentlemen.” She announced officially, and her eyes took in the wonderful sights. Dark, muscled skin around surprised young faces, and in the distance she could see one of them in the shower desperately reaching for a towel, trying to cover up his impressive endowment. Asami smirked; her ruby red lips turning up as she gazed at the group as a whole. “Don’t panic on my account. My name’s Asami Sato, I’m the owner of Future Industries. Perhaps you’ve heard of it?”

“It’s that company in Republic City, right?” One of the men looked up, holding a towel over his lap. He was mostly naked save for the towel around him, and he was trying hard to hide what Asami’s presence was doing to him. Asami just nodded simply and smiled; folding her arms across her chest as she regarded him.

“Indeed. I think it’s time that Future Industries, as a gesture of goodwill, sponsors a team for next year’s warrior tournament. And I think the Penguinseals might just be the team for me.” The men shared looks of worried hopefulness, glancing at each other with curious expressions on their brows. They came to a consensus by glancing at each other, and at one point the team captain stood up to address Asami properly. He was likely the oldest of them; somewhere in his mid-twenties, with rich brown hair held in two traditional braids on the sides of his face. A small hunting scar crossed his lips, and Asami found her gaze focusing on it for a long, appreciative moment while she listened to him speak.

“Uh, Miss Sato?” He stammered, his voice thoughtful and measured. “We’re honored, and...we could definitely use the sponsorship, but why would you want to support us? We’re a small tribe, and as you can see, we couldn’t even go all the way.”

Asami smirked at his choice of words.

“With enough money you’ll be able to go further next time. More training, better equipment, better physical conditioning.” Asami responded as she walked. She strolled over to one of the shirtless men sitting on the bench, and her fingers moved out to caress his shoulder, letting the digits grace over his dark skin. “Though you’re all already in remarkable shape.” The young man trembled as the wealthy socialite caressed him, his cheeks darkening as he made a greater attempt to hide himself under his towel.

“Though I’d be lying if I said my sponsorship didn’t come with a price attached.” Asami finally admitted, her eyes flickering to all the men in turn. All six of them faced Asami’s scrutiny for a moment, and by the end the Sato heir was grinning with delight, anticipation, and a bit of lewd hunger. “You’re going to need to prove to me, right here, that you have what it takes to satisfy my company’s needs.”

The men looked to each other, rallying themselves to the cause. Though her meaning was still unclear, each of them was enticed by the promise of sponsorship, and they started to draw forward their mysterious benefactor. When the men had gathered around to face Asami in a semicircle, the Sato hair moved her hands up to her shirt collar, beginning to unbutton it as they looked on with shock crossing their features.

“And by my company’s needs, gentlemen,” She began, a brow arched as the buttons came open one by one. “I mean mine. So let’s get started, shall we?”

 

A moment later Asami’s shirt was open, exposing her pale chest to the six men in the locker room. She had pulled her bra down to rest it underneath her breasts, and with the shirt hanging open wide there was nothing of her chest or stomach the men couldn’t see and appreciate. The cold of the Southern Water Tribe had ensured her nipples were stiff and erect, as if the excitement in the air wasn’t already enough. Asami had brought herself down to her nylon-clad knees in front of the men, and with her arms still tucked deep inside the sleeves of her exposing jacket, she reached out for the nearest of the two men, her fingers moving underneath their towels to go for their laps.

The confusion in the Penguinseals was obvious, but none of the six men were stupid enough to reject what was being offered. A beautiful heiress storms their locker room, promising them sponsorship and sex? They’d have to be mad to turn her away. Each of them started to get ready almost instantly; clothes and towels getting thrown to the side as the half-naked woman on the floor began to draw them in closer. By the time the final man was naked Asami was already pressing her ruby red lips to one of their cocks; kissing it with tender affection and letting the tip of her tongue tease against his head. The sultry, seductive young woman held that shaft with one hand while the other was working around the thick length of another, stroking it with firm, slow grips as she gazed up at them both with a smirk. Her eyes flickered over the crowd, and she pressed another kiss to the cockhead nearest her lips as she studied what was in store for her.

Six cocks; each of them the same dark tone as the men owning them. Each of them larger than Asami was used to back in Republic City, and each of them only growing bigger at the promise of what was to come. Asami licked her lips, her cheeks darkening as the moment grew more intense. She took a deep, aroused breath, and gazed up at the faces of her new friends with a hungry look in her eyes.

“Just because I’m your new boss, I don’t want that to intimate any of you.” She announced, and squeezed the team captain’s length before giving him a slow, sweet lick up the underside of his shaft, starting at his sack and ending at his tip. After popping her lips against his in a puckered kiss she gazed back to them again, finishing her instructions. “Don’t hold anything back, gentlemen. I’ve seen what you can do in the ring, and I’ll be disappointed if I think I’m getting any less than your best.” She smirked at that, and was about to speak up when the team captain interrupted her.

Not so much interrupted her, as immediately stuffed her mouth with cock.

Taking her words to heart, the young man had wrapped his fingers into Asami’s black hair, and forced her mouth down on his thick, ready cockhead. The heir gave a moan of arousal as her mouth was claimed, and the tight seal of her lips over his length led to smears of her lipstick on his shaft. Tracks of ruby color painted his length as she took him in heavy strokes, her spit covering his shaft as the young man forced her to take him to the hilt. While he took her mouth both her hands were freed to fondle other cocks nearby; and she let one of them work on a hardening shaft while the other teased the undercarriage of a man’s sack, twitching her fingers underneath as she felt him tremble in her grasp.

When Asami’s mouth left the team captain’s cock it wasn’t by her own decision, but rather the tight grip he had in her hair. She was afforded only a brief moment to gasp before her head was handed off to one of the captain’s teammates, and before she knew it Asami’s lips were wrapped around a cock altogether new to her. Her eyes rolled back in her head as the new length pushed against her tongue and started to hungrily fuck her mouth, forcing the flavor of his flesh into her senses. A groan escaped the back of her throat and sent vibrations up the new man’s length, and as she started to diligently suck at him, she could hear the Penguinseals discussing her like the property she was desperately seeking to be used like.

“She’s pretty good at sucking cock. Hey, look up at me.” The demand came from the man she had her mouth wrapped around, and her dark, mysterious eyes opened to do as commanded. The men gazed down at her with a variety of hungry smirks, and Asami blinked in slow obedience as her mouth kept going and going, smearing her lipstick and spit against the man’s thick shaft.

Of her many wonderful features, Asami’s eyes were a noteworthy distraction. Enchanting and beautiful, especially with her precise makeup, she had the smoldering gaze of a seductress. It was enough to make two of the men give a grunt of approval, and break away from the line to jump to Asami’s back. As her head was handed off to yet another Penguinseal to suck a fresh cock, she felt two of the men drop down to their knees behind her, moving their hands out to grope at her young, exposed form.

Asami whimpered; a line of spit drooling from her lips as the most recent Penguinseal was almost too big for her to take. She stretched her mouth wide as she pushed her head down, aided by the man’s hungry grip on the back of her head. As she struggled to suck him the two men behind her helped themselves to her body; stripping her dress off completely, and caressing their calloused, strong hands over her pale body. One of them worked at her breasts while the other was busy detaching her skirt, and as her stiff, erect nipples were pinched and teased she could feel her skirt fall away, leaving her only in her nylons and panties.

“Shit, she’s so pale.” The man currently getting sucked off observed, and he put his other hand to Asami’s head. His hips started to pick up as he thrust into her quicker and quicker, and he watched the Sato heir’s slender, milky white body as he fucked her face with eagerness. The two men behind Asami held her body tight as her head was used to get off; each of them restraining one of her arms so she couldn’t pull back. When the man’s peak came he gave a growl of arousal, and pushed his length down deep into Asami’s mouth as he came.

She asked them to hold nothing back, and the very first orgasm of the evening obeyed her request. He practically forced her to deepthroat him as he came, his length pushing uncomfortable deep into her mouth as his cock started to twitch and spasm. Asami’s mysterious eyes shot open as the young man started to cum, one of them twitching as she felt her throat get plastered in white. Eventually it became too much for her to bear and she popped her lips free with a fit of coughing, her mouth full of cream that drooled past her lips, landing against her chest, and even the nylon-clad part of her thigh. She groaned in desire as her mouth was filled, and as she looked up at the man that had just gifted her with his seed she made sure to lock eye contact as she opened her mouth wide, showing him the load before she closed her lips and gave a long, sensual swallow.

The men cheered in excitement, and as Asami’s hands went free she moved her touch to the various parts of her body that had been plastered with cum. She scooped up the seed on her chest to clean it from her fingers, and the load that had struck her dark nylons was swept up before it was smeared across her lips and licked across with an enticing display. The nearly-naked Sato heir cleaned herself up to the delight of the men, and her eyes darted around the room until she saw something striking from the back.

Of the six men, three of them had tried her mouth, and two of them had worked together to undress and fondle her. Only one remained untouched by her, and Asami regarded him with a curious gaze. He was a young man, likely no more than eighteen years old, and though he had stripped down with his teammates he looked far more nervous than they did. Asami licked her lips as she looked up to the others, and gestured to the young man in back.

“What’s his deal?” She asked curiously, and the team captain gave a sudden laugh. He moved over to his young teammate, clapping a hand on his bare back as he nudged him towards the group’s toy for the evening.

“This is Nulak.” He introduced them, shoving Nulak just before Asami’s eyes. The young man’s length was stiff and ready; and though he didn’t have the size of his teammates, there was certainly some promise. Asami’s fingers went up to caress Nulak’s young length, while the team captain continued his explanation. “He’s just a bit shy ‘cause he’s a virgin, Miss Sato.”

Asami’s cheeks flushed, and she looked up at Nulak with a growing grin. Cradling the young man’s cock in her hands, she pressed her lips against the tip with a kiss that left a noticeable lipstick mark. When she finally spoke, her voice fell into a heavy, alluring tone, and she let her breath pass over the young man’s twitching, desperate cock.

“Well then, Nulak,” She began, a brow arched as she regarded him. “That means you get to be first to fuck me tonight.”

 

Nulak’s cheeks were red as he laid on his back on the floor, anticipation running wild within him. His young length was sticking straight up in the air, making it easy for the Sato heir to take ahold of it and begin easing herself down onto him. She had stripped away her panties and wore only her nylons to the middle of her thighs; the dark tone of the fabric setting nicely with her pale skin and stark black hair. As she eased herself down on Nulak’s cock she gave a content noise, smiling seductively at the young man as she watched his expression change. Worry became joy and joy became something deeper, and as his eyes rolled back into his head he let himself echo with a deep, heady moan. Asami smirked, and her fingers drifted down the young man’s bare chest, teasing his flesh with her slender fingers as she gripped his length with her walls. He was a good fit; not as thick as his teammates, but Asami was intent on working up to them before too long.

She straddled him close, securing her knees against the young man’s hips and settling down onto his length. She kept herself snug into his lap for the moment, letting him get used to the feel of her walls before she started to move. The other members of the Penguinseals were quick to close in; two of them approaching on either side of Asami, their lengths out and ready for more of her mouth. The Sato heir purred as she reached out for them, and with both of her hands full of thick cock, she started to sway her hips, rocking her sex down onto Nulak’s virgin length.

Nulak moaned in clear bliss as Asami rode him, and the young woman leaned forward to take one of the other members into her mouth. She moved her head in time with her gradual riding of Nulak’s lap, each downward thrust also forcing her to take one of the man’s cocks until it pierced deep into her mouth. After a few sucks on one length she’d switch to the other, Nulak the only man between the three constantly enjoying the wet warmth that Asami’s body could provide. As she switched off from man to man her spit drooled down to her bare chest, smearing across her skin and making her glisten all the more. When she started to ride a little quicker Nulak gave a sharp yelp, his peak quickly approaching with the smokey, mysterious woman so kind to take his virginity.

At the time she was sucking off one of Nulak’s teammates, and her lips left his length to gaze at the young man. She continued to jerk off both of Nulak’s friends while she rode him, her hips crashing down harder and harder, eager to milk him of his cream.

“Go ahead, Nulak.” She purred, her tongue moving out to lick across her smile. “Fill me up, show me what you can do!” Nulak did just that; his length twitching and spasming as he started to squirt. Asami’s hands tightened on the two lengths she was stroking as she came, her head rolling back as she felt the warm rush of Nulak’s seed pour into her. He came just like a frustrated and pent up young man; offering her load after load, and remaining still even long after he had finished squeezing every last drop into her. Her belly felt warm from the rush of cream but Asami was ready for more, and after sucking her current two lengths for a second longer, she looked up at them with a teasing smirk.

“Who’s next?” She asked with a purr to her lips, and when one of the men spoke up her body shivered with an intense, excited thrill.

“Both of us.”

Asami’s body was pulled free of Nulak’s as the two men grabbed her by the arms, dragging her free of the team’s junior member and bringing her over to the bench. One of the men laid flat against it as he pulled Asami down onto his lap, and he gave her no moment of preparation as he forced her to straddle him, and eased his cock inside of her already-used hole. Nulak’s cream spread around the newcomer’s cock as he slid inside of Asami, and the Sato heir groaned from the man’s unexpectedly thick size. He was larger than Nulak and thicker as well, and Asami could feel her walls straint at his girth as he filled her. She wasn’t given much chance to get used to it; however, because a moment later she was pushed down so her chest rested against the first man’s, and there came the teasing throb of a cockhead pushing against the tight pucker of her ass.

She did, after all, ask for everything they had.

Asami’s eyes shut tight as she was penetrated in her tight rear; each inch causing her to tremble and clench as it slid inside. She tried to keep herself relaxed and loose as it slid inside, and the reward was worth it. Both men found themselves hilted inside of her, and once Asami got used to the discomfort of the cock inside of her ass, she was able to relish in the glorious feeling of both of them inside at once. She felt full, and complete, and as she spoke her voice was barely able to slither out without breaking from the intensity in the moment.

“Oh...oh that’s…” She swallowed nervously, and nodded. Her nylon-clad thighs twitched, and she winced again as her ass tightened on the thick cock inside of it, purely from instinct. A slow nod came, giving the men the signal to continue. “That’s...mmm.”

Asami was pierced in both holes on the bench; each of the two men working together to form a harmony in how they claimed her. They were naturally good at teamwork, and they proved it with each thrust, making sure that Asami was never left without at least one of them piercing her to her very core. They worked in glorious tandem; and as they fucked her Asami’s eyes rolled back into her head; her mouth open and her cheeks flushed. She was clearly lost in the moment, her hands bracing on the bench, her ample breasts swaying from side to side as she was taken in both holes. When her eyes were able to open to gaze through their glazed and heady state, she saw the four other men ready for their turn, eagerly waiting.

It was going to be a long, delightful night.

Asami came long before the men fucking her did, her body tensing up as sweat lined against her brow. Her orgasm was loud and violent; her entire body tightening and thrashing, and it was only by the strength of the two Penguinseals that she was prevented from flying off of their cocks. She screamed while it happened, her voice carrying through the room and beyond. After her peak each man took his own climax in turn, and Asami felt the warm, throbbing rush of cum in her ass first; an unusual sensation that eased the tight fit of her rear hole while still making her feel full and warm inside. He pulled out with ease and Asami shivered as she felt her ass start to leak; a bead of cum slipping out and rolling down her folds just as the second man started to finish. His release was similarly refreshing for Asami; each load she was filled with giving her more stamina and encouragement. She had claimed four so far, but it wasn’t nearly enough, and none of her holes were even remotely ready to quit. Once the man underneath her finished she staggered to her feet, looking at the four that had been watching, waiting for their turn.

“W...Well?” She asked, two of her holes dripping cream. She drew a hand up, beckoning the men over as she dared them to continue. “Don’t tell me that’s all!”

 

The next hour was enough to make Asami forget all about her rough past few weeks in Republic City. Or that there was even a Republic City at all. The young men of the Penguinseals descended on her with arousal and hunger; each of them taking their turn with the Sato heir’s holes. She had been tossed onto her back on their discarded laundry, and while two of them held her legs out and open, the men took turns at claiming her from above, fucking her deep and hard until she was screaming in glorious climax. The men gripped tight against her nylons, and while from time to time one of them were draw in to make her suck his cock, or dangle his sack just against her mouth, most of them were content to mount her from her prone position and fuck her until they were both screaming in climax. Some of the men finished inside, while some were content to spray it across her face, or even into the rich black locks of her hair. When the team captain had claimed her in that position, he pulled out at the last moment and shoved his cock deep into her ass, depositing his cum in her forbidden entrance.

It didn’t end there; and soon Asami was on her knees once more, servicing six cocks that had already enjoyed countless tastes of her. By now she had lost all form of control of the men, and she had willingly given it up. It was easier to be positioned and controlled; easier for the men to claim the holes they wanted and to use her how they saw fit. It led Asami let go of her frustrations, giving up any level of control, and fully letting herself submit to the most intense few hours of her life. When the men came in her mouth she eagerly swallowed each drop, and when they came on the nearby bench she crawled across the floor to lick it up off of the frame. Once, while she was on her hands and knees to lick cum off of the floor, the young recruit Nulak drew behind her to claim her ass for the first time; fucking her hard and deep while his teammates cheered and encouraged his eagerness.

It went on for some time, and Asami’s holes ached for more. She’d be sore in the morning, but lost in her bliss and desire it was hard to even think of a second past the one she was in. Each moment was filled with delicious cock in one of her openings and the rush of warm cream inside of her; either down her throat or in one of her holes, slowly running out like sap from a tree. Each time one of the men was ready to go again she was begging for him to fuck her, and in the moments between sessions she was working to suck them back to life, desperate for more and more. She had fully lost herself in the evening, and each Penguinseal cock that released inside of her was another addictive boost to her resolve.

When the night was about to end, Asami drew herself down to the floor on her hands and knees, looking up at the men with her soulful, mysterious eyes and her mouth open in eager readiness. Each of the six men were stroking their well-used cocks, each of them lubricated with Asami’s spit, each of them holding one more round for the Sato heir to claim. Asami rubbed her hands across her body as she waited for the men to fire against her, teasing her nipples and smoothing her hands across her well-worn nylons. At one point she dipped her fingers into her warm sex, pulling out the most recent load that had been deposited inside, and drawing it up to clean her fingers with her tongue. Her eyes closed as she savored the taste, and her lips parted as she spoke out to them, her voice hoarse from her screaming, but her tone desperate to bring them to one last release.

“All over me, please…” She begged, gazing up at them. “Hurry...I can’t wait any lon-”

She didn’t have to. Nulak was the first to fire, and he grabbed Asami’s head to turn her face towards it. Thick ropes of white plastered the young woman’s features, covering across her lips and eyes, and smearing over the bridge of her nose. Asami didn’t even have a chance to open her eyes before the next one came, the second man’s load striking her face and favoring her right side. Cum pooled at the top of her cheek, in the small divot underneath her eye, and the rest of it pressed up into her hairline. The next two fired quickly and struck her body; one of them plastering her neck in ropes of cream while the other splattered over her breasts. She was dripping with cum now; four men’s loads thoroughly covering her, soaking her face and coating her body. The fifth man knelt down at the last second, and sprayed his load in two bursts; each one of them over the silky black nylons. White cream soaked into the thick fabric, making sure that even if Asami wiped her body clean, she’d still feel cum saturating her clothes.

The final man to peak was the team captain, and when he came he snatched a fist into Asami’s cum-marked hair, yanking her head back and forcing her mouth open. He milked himself slowly into her waiting mouth; none of his cum bursting out in a quick stream, but the tight grip he held forcing it to ooze out in slow, thick ropes. He milked himself for a long moment, feeding the Sato heir his rich spunk, and when he finished he released her hair, stepping back with a grin.

“Good work, team.” The captain grinned to his men, and clapped his hands together. “We have ourselves a sponsor!”

Asami nodded in eagerness, and lifted her hands to begin cleaning herself up. As the Penguinseals went about collecting their clothes, Asami was left dealing with the messy state she had been discarded in. Cum covered her face and her hair; and each of her holes leaked it. She had been covered over her throat and her breasts, and every inch of her felt deliciously slimey. Part of her desperately needed a shower, but part of her wanted to feel so sweaty, sticky, and used forever. She was almost ready to rise to her feet when a voice slipped into the room, sending waves of shock through her body.

“Asami!?” Korra’s voice broke into the room, and Asami and the Penguinseals turned to see the Avatar standing in the doorway. Her cheeks were red, her eyes were open wide, and she looked at the naked Sato heir with a look of tremendous surprise. “I was looking all over for you! What are you doing?!”

Asami grinned a little, and her ruby red lips turned to a smile as she stood up. The naked woman turned to face Korra, her legs slightly open so the Avatar could see the long trail of cum sliding out of her hole and to the floor below. Graceful and elegant, the sophisticated Asami blew Korra a kiss, and licked her lips with a teasing smile spreading over her features.

“You can keep Mako, Korra.” She offered, with no small amount of resentment. “But I don’t know why you’d want just one.”

Korra swallowed, her teeth biting down on her bottom lip. Her eyes flickered from the Penguinseals to the well-used Asami, trying to put things together. Despite the intensity of the moment, and the clearly lewd things that had gone down that evening, there was one thing Korra couldn’t deny, as much as she wanted to.

Asami was smiling like she never had.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
